Sometimes I Think
by OppaOppa18
Summary: "If you're going to jump, then just do it already." Hinata and Sasuke. An immortal, with an inferiority complex and a contract killer whose job is to kill her.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Hi! This is my first time ever doing something like . . . _this_. Writing a fanfic of my very own I mean.

So plz everyone just bare with me here everyone because I am, as I mentioned already, very **very** new to this whole fanfiction thing. I've read many fanfics, but that doesn't make me an expert at actually writing one. Its quite unfortunate I know :(

But, since I'm starting high school this August I decided what the hell, maybe its time to turn over a new leaf you know?

I'm seriously thinking about becoming an author after high school . . . **_maybe_** . . . that or something else :P And so i'm testing out my writing skills here.

Sorry if i'm rambling on. Here's my first ever SasuHina fic. But first-

Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING I TELL YOU! :)

Warnings: Ummm . . . i'm not really sure what i'm suppose to be warning you guys of tbh. Maybe bad grammar, or rambling, or the fact that I was comma happy when writing this

Lmao. Whatever I guess. Anyway, I now present to you, **Sometimes I Think . . .** Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_So,_ I thought, as blood plunged into my peripherals. _This is how it feels to have death knocking at your door._

**Pain . . . . . it's something I'm used to, but that doesn't make me completely resistant to it. I was human just like any other normal person. I wasn't made of metal or something. I didn't have super human strength equipped with a super human body. And I definitely wasn't half-human half-werewolf, or half-human half-robot, or half-human half-vampire, or half-human half-some other made up shit. **

It was dark, but I knew exactly where I was. I know because of the countless times I've been here before, standing at the centre of this bridge, and thinking about nobody, but her. I thought about her here all the time. I'd think about her, and then once I got it out of my system, continued on my way. I never thought once about bringing her here though, or telling her how I had felt.

**I was human. I felt happiness, sadness, fear, and pain the same as anyone else would have. Save for now, right now I was only feeling pain. Different pains, for different reasons. Reasons, that up until now, I'd never come to terms with, never even knew existed. This pain was foreign, familiar even. This pain hurt; it hurt me in a bad way, it hurt me in a good way, like a slap across the face. **

This bridge, The Great Naruto Bridge, is where it all began for the two of us; it was only befitting that it'd also be the end of us too.

A lot has happened. And so now, after everything I wanted it-this place where we first met-to be the end . . . the perfect ending for the not-so-perfect us; it was all so ironic, since I never truly wanted any of it to end to begin with.

**This was a whole new level of pain, I could feel it. The ache in my right cheek that still throbbed, my left arm that had never looked so disproportional, the bullet embedded in my right leg that had hurt like hell, my eyes that stung from all the blood that had seeped into them, and to top it all off the thing that had me feeling the most pain was the part of me that I had thought I rid myself of long ago. **

I was supposed to kill you. I was suppose to slowly rip away your flesh with my teeth, sever every tendon, every nerve in your body, hear you screech in agony, witness your eyeballs dampen in pain and watch you slowly, but surely bleed to death.

I hate you. I despised how you couldn't die. I detested how you hid the pain, hid from the pain, hid behind your brown paper bag, hid from your fears. I loathed the fact that you were always on my mind, taking over my thoughts without even having to lift a finger. I hated your never ending existence.

I love you. I wanted to rip away the very bag you hid behind, and caress your pale face with my equally pale hands. Kiss you until your lips bruised, bite you until your skin pierced, suck you until you were slicked in saliva, touch you in a way no one else had, watch you writhe beneath me, and feel pleasure as you moaned my name. I wanted to make you feel alive. I wanted to make you want to live. I wanted you to accept my love. I wanted you to love me in the same way I'd always loved you.

**But, even in the depths of despair, in the pits of this pain, in my final moments upon this bridge, I never once pictured her not wearing that brown paper bag. I never once stopped thinking about her. And I never once . . . . . stopped loving her.**

I love you. And sometimes I think . . . that love is the only thing that truly mattered.

* * *

><p>And there you have it! The prologue that I probably failed at! XD<p>

Again i'm really sorry that it was short and rambly, but hey i'm a newbie so give me a break . . . onegai? :D

I will try to make the next chap longer.

And criticism is greatly welcome, but not to harsh k? And anything you thought I was missing, or should add or you something you might want to see in the next chapter let me know and i'll try my best to work at it. Also, **review**! Don't just read **REVIEW DAMMIT**!

That's all for now folks! Bye-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Hi! I have returned! It took me a few days, (3 to be exact o/o) but here I am!

I finally finished the first chapter :) I kept getting discouraged and wrote at least 3 different versions of this chapter, but decided to just go with the first one I typed. Hopefully I made the right decision.

But never mind the details for now. I'm proud present to you chapter 1! But first-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any its characters :'(

Warnings: I think there's a curse word somewhere in here. You've been warned.

And now! Without further adieu here's the first chapter of **Sometimes I Think** . . . Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Hinata's P.O.V**

"_Hey, Hinata! What did you wanna talk to me about?" He asked, while smiling his trade mark grin. I always liked that about him. I liked how he'd always smile when he talked to someone-even when that someone was me-he always smiled back. _

"_N-Naruto-kun . . . I-" __I started to feel hesitant. I started to stutter in fear. I was standing beside him, standing beside Naruto, in such close proximity. I felt my muscles tense up, and my breathing began to make haste competing with my heart-I wonder which would make me hyperventilate first-and I felt our bodies getting warmer since our skins were nearly touching. I felt my face getting warmer because his eyes were locked on my own. I'm so weak. I'm so afraid. _

_**Sometimes I even think . . . I'm so-**_

"_N-Naruto-kun . . . I l-like you! P-Please go out w-with me!" _

_Another thing about Naruto that I liked was his kindness. I liked how he was always kind; Naruto was so kind, even when he was rejecting someone-even when that someone was me. He could've said "Look Hinata. I don't date ugly girls, like you. Don't bother me ever again!" But, he didn't. Instead, he smiled, like always, and said . . . . ._

"_Sorry Hinata. I only date pretty girls, like Sakura. You understand right?"_

_**-stupid.**_

I awoke to the resounding beeping of my cell phone's alarm clock. It was 6 a.m, Monday morning, and when I should have been getting dressed for school, I was instead wiping away the tears that were forming at the corners of my eyes.

I got out of bed and stepped into the bathroom. I hadn't owned a mirror ever since the day when Naruto rejected me. I hadn't seen my own face since I was 12 years old. It may sound sad, but it wasn't. I wasn't. Never did I want to see this hideous face again; I'd hide it from myself. Not just from me, I'd hide it from everyone; I'd hide it from the world.

That was the promise I made to myself 4 years ago. I've only ever broken that promise once, but that was all in the past now. Never have I broken it after that.

I really do think that hiding my ugliness from the world is the best thing for me; it was the best thing to do. So when I started dressing like a freak, going out in public, going to school, just going wherever, with a brown paper bag over my head, even though people still laughed and stared and teased me, it was alright . . . it was alright because I knew they weren't laughing at my face. No. They weren't laughing at my ugly face. They couldn't laugh at it. They couldn't because they couldn't even see it. They could only laugh at me, my stupidity and my brown paper bag.

.

.

.

.

.

I put on my school uniform-a simple white blouse with a red tie and a black pleaded skirt-and tied my hair up into a messy bun. I grabbed a fresh brown paper bag and a black sharpie marker from a dresser in my room and then drew a sad face on it, before poking in some holes for my eyes and mouth, and slipping it over my head.

I began to my trek down the many corridors of my home. I hated how the house was so big, and yet so small. It was always so easy to run into somebody. And I meant that literally because right now I had a run-in with a very firm, very muscular chest.

"Hinata? . . . . ." I recognized the voice almost immediately, and like a reflex I backed away and bent over slightly, apologizing-over and over, again and again-way more than necessary.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry father! I'm really very sorry! I hadn't seen you coming! If I had I wouldn't have . . . sorry! I'm truly sorr-" I stopped apologizing when he started to cut me off.

"Hinata? Are you really going to go outside . . . to school like that?" I hated the way he always said my name like it was some sort of question. As if he was questioning if I really was his daughter, or inquiring my very existence.

"What do you-" I was going to ask him what he meant, but the answer was, as clear, as the scowl implanted on his face. "Yes, father. I was just about to head out."

". . . . . Make sure Hanabi gets to school then" was his late response, before he walked past me and down the end of the next corridor.

"Of course" I mumbled to nobody.

**My father unknowingly had this peculiar ability to always leave me in a state of bewilderment-guessing and even thinking-about the various ways he would act (react) towards me or just the way he'd phrase certain things. **

**Maybe it was him. Or maybe it was just me. But, sometimes I'd think . . . maybe hiding my face just wasn't enough.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's P.O.V<strong>

"Asuma-"

"-It's Sarutobi-sensei to you Uchiha Sasuke."

"That may be the situation at the academy, but when you decided to hire me and my team outside of school that was no longer the case. This is a binding contract between my team, Taka and you, Asuma." I stated coolly, my infamous smirk shown on my face.

"You'd better watch how you talk to your elders Uchiha! That pretty little face of yours can get fucked up pretty bad if you don't learn to watch your mouth!" he said yanking me towards him, fists balled in the white fabric belonging to my uniform shirt.

"You wanna know what I think Asuma? I think you should learn a little more about the people you choose to deal with, before you start getting ahead of yourself. Otherwise . . ." I made my hand into a fist and punched him hard in his gut. I pushed the fist farther and farther into his abdomen, until I heard the sweet, alternating sounds of various stomach bones snapping, like twigs, before finally letting go. "Otherwise, you're gonna find yourself half-dead in a hospital bed, or better yet . . . just plain dead."

"You son of a-" I watched dully as he emptied his insides out onto the ground, along with some other bodily fluids, one of which I recognized to be blood. "All I need to know is . . . did you kill those two, like I asked of you?"

"You think I'd be standing here if I didn't?"

"I see you got jokes still Uchiha. Well laugh it up while you still can!" He through a large travel case at me. I caught it with ease and opened it up. Roughly 6.5 billion yen was inside the case; I smiled smugly.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, _sensei_."

.

.

.

.

.

"So how'd everything go Sasuke? Did ya get the cash? Did ya kill him?"

**The job was a simple one. My team and I were hired to kill the wife and child of Asuma Sarutobi, otherwise known as my history teacher, Sarutobi-sensei. His wife was a pretty young woman with black hair and red eyes; she was expecting to give birth to a flesh-and-blood baby in a month tops. **

**Apparently, her occupation before encountering him was that of a local street whore; a prostitute if I were to be blunt. Asuma paid for and had 'unprotected' sex with the woman and before he knew it she was at his doorstep spurting out notions of her being 'pregnant' and 'blackmailing' him into taking responsibility for the baby. With his job on the line and reputation to worry about, he could only do so much. Of course, he could only put up with it all for about 8 months, that's when he lost it and that's also when he hired me and my team, to get rid of her and 'the little shit', as he would so lovingly call it. We made a contract, and so I got rid of 2 of his many problems in life, in less than an hour. **

**And only after, receiving my end of the barter had I made my way outside, away from the rendezvous point, and met up with my team back outside. I was a simple person and so my team consisted of only 3 people, and that was enough. Those 3 people were all I needed. **

"Hn." I said tossing the travel bag over to the nosy boy. I watched him fumble around, until he finally regained his 'lost' balance. Everything was such a comedy act with him, I swear. His name was Hozuki Suigetsu. He was really thin, surprisingly strong and carried around a large sword. I didn't actually like him; to be honest he reminded me of this one knuckle headed person I knew, still knew, and that-in its' own little way-was reason enough to dislike him or anybody really. He always asked too many questions that he'd already known the answers to and always had this uncanny reflex too suddenly die of dehydration, a few minutes after we had just took a break, almost like a fish out of water. And let's not forget the lover quarrels with another one of my self-proclaimed #1 fangirls.

"Suigetsu you're such a nuisance to Sasuke; he's obviously tired and doesn't want to be bothered with answering your stupid questions! . . . Isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" Speak of the devil. I swear she's either a nut, or fluently skilled in the arts of multiple personalities, which would explain why she can go from angry-bitch to rabid-fangirl in no time flat. Her name was Karin. Just Karin. She was, like a female Suigetsu, loud and annoying. She just had this annoying presence about her-especially in the surprisingly annoying way her hair and eyes were the exact same color: red-and her eyes boy were those lecherous orbs always devouring my body from the inside out: a skill that many young girls seemed to have mastered and imprinted into their DNA coding lately. The only reason I keep her around is because she was remotely useful in her own little irritating ways.

"Sasuke . . . a little birdie just told me that we should get going, if we're planning to make it in time before the bell rings." What irritated me the most about him, Juugo, was that he really meant it when he said 'a little birdie told him'. I think him and Karin were both very frequent riders on this thing I'd like to call the 'Bipolar Express'. Sometimes he would just be talking gently to nature, or to himself, and then the next he'd be rampaging, like the Hulk. He was definitely what one would refer to as a freak of nature. But, unlike Suigetsu and Karin, he was quiet-and when he wasn't out on one of his bizarre rampages-pleasant.

"Right. Suigetsu you go put the bag in the usual place. Juugo, Karin, you both go on ahead to school. I'll meet you there." I said and then walked off in an entirely different direction.

'I guess I'll take the long way to school' I thought, making my way towards the large bridge that would inevitably take me to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's P.O.V<strong>

"Hanabi. Let's go to school now." I reached out to grab my sister's hand, but she slapped it away with her own.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled and walked out of the house . . . ahead of me.

I'd be lying to myself, if I said I loved my sister. Because, truth be told, I really hated her more than anyone.

Hanabi was pretty. She had the same pale skin as me, the same long hair, and the same lavender eyes; it would _almost_ feel, like I was looking in a mirror sometimes. I say almost because unlike me Hanabi made all the features we shared in common look wholesome. Descent. Pretty. Attractive.

I didn't only hate my sister because she was prettier than me. I hated her because she was everything I wasn't. She was athletic, strong, brave, and smart. The word pretty just so happened to also be in her vocabulary. She had friends. And she had father. She had everything I ever wanted gift wrapped around all 5 of her fingers; she was a daddy's _pretty_ little girl and I simply just wasn't as lucky.

.

.

.

.

.

It wasn't long before we made it to Hanabi's school, Leaf Ville Middle, a private school.

My father was the CEO of the notorious Byakugan Corp. and so of course that meant my family had lots and lots of wealth. Hanabi and I were to inherit both the company and our father's money one day, as his heirs of course. And so we attended only places that our father thought were 'befitting' of an heir. Meaning, Leaf Ville Middle and Leaf Ville Academy; two schools made strictly for people belonging to high class families.

"Hanabi wait up! You forgot to take your bento!" I ran over to my sister who was now chatting away with small group of individuals. "H-Hanabi you . . . f-forgot t-to take this . . . here." I was out of breath by the time I reached her. Panting slightly, I tried to give her the bento, but she only looked at it and then to me and then turned away in disgust. I could only watch her retreating back; it was heading towards the entrance to the school building. As she continued to chat and walk with the group, I stood where she had ditched me, completely baffled.

"Hanabi, who was that person? She acted like she knew you." This one kid asked. I recognized him to be the grandson of this city's oldest mayor, the 3rd Hokage.

"I have no idea who that was Konohamaru-san. But let's just try and forget about her. She was probably just a little lost piece of street trash, trying to get it in good with my father, by pretending to know me. These things happen. No big deal really." she lied through her teeth.

"That must be dreadful Hanabi-chan. I hope you don't always have run-ins with people like her. I mean, did you see that paper bag, with the sad face on it, the one she was wearing? I hate freaks like her, they should just die!" Another one, this time a girl with a crazy up-do hairstyle, had spoken.

"You're right Moegi-san. Freaks, like her would be better off _dead_." Hanabi agreed.

I was pretty far away and from this distance and shouldn't have been able to hear her response, but I did. It was like she was talking so loud on purpose. She definitely wanted me to hear it, loud and clear. There was no mistaking it.

_I hated agreeing with my sister and her stupid friends, but maybe they had, had a point. _

'Maybe I should just die.' I thought, while leaving the school. Heading off instead in the direction of the bridge I needed to cross in order to get to the Academy.

**Sometimes I'd even think . . . maybe a freak like me was just-like Hanabi had said-better off dead.**

* * *

><p>And there you have it! The first chapter! I tried my best and if I failed to please you I ask of you to remember . . . I TRIED MY BEST! :D<p>

Sorry if it wasn't up to your expectations, but hey at least its something right?

Anyway, plz continue to read and review! Bye-Bye! (:


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Hi! Sorry it's been a while! There's been this huge tornado thing going on where i'm at and so I haven't had very much time to write or even contemplate writing. My whole neighborhoods power has been going out on and off because of all the lightning. The tornado is getting closer and closer to my home lately and it just recently hit a few houses down from mine :(

As you can see, I just don't have the time to be writing, but I typed this chap up for you guys anyway. It's not my best work to be honest and it's a little confusing I think, but it will get better later on in the chaps, most likely next chap :) so please bear with me because its kinda hard to think/write at the moment with everything that's going on.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story! They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, do yeah, their not mine :'(

Warnings: A bit of confusion and use of bad words i think.

Anyway, here is the 2nd chapter of **Sometimes I Think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Hey look! Isn't that you know who?"

"Yeah! That's totally him. No mistaking it. I mean how could anyone mistake someone with a beautiful face like his for somebody else?"

"Yeah, I can't disagree with you there. That face is definitely one of a kind."

"I wish my boyfriend was hot like that. Do you think I'd have a chance with a guy like him?"

"No way! He's a total heartbreaker. I heard he rejected every girl who's ever asked him out."

"Nooo, that can't be true . . . can it?"

"It's true alright. You know Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka? Well, I hear he rejected them like it was nothing!"

"Get out! Miss Pretty and Miss Popular got rejected? Well that settles it. I've got no chance then. But doesn't it make you wonder why they got rejected in the first place. Maybe he likes someone. Does he like someone?"

"No. Not that I've heard of anyway. No girl has ever even gotten close to him. Well, except for Karin. But, she's definitely not his type."

"This totally sucks!"

_My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things. Sweets and girls who obsess over me would be two of those things._

I looked at the 2 girls who stood a few people down from me on the crosswalk and rolled my eyes.

It was apparent that they were talking about me from the way they'd kept chatting, then gawking in my direction and then resuming the conversation from where they had left off, only to gawk again.

_I don't particularly like anyone or anything, but I'd be lying if I said I liked absolutely nothing. _

They were both shorter than me, wore flashy heavy make-up, had tanned skin, and blonde hair (bleached not natural).They were definitely girls from the academy, since they (1) knew me and (2) wore the girls' version of my school uniform.

_Because, all truths be told, there are two things in this world that I really like._

'Those two haven't got a chance in hell' I thought.

Mainly because they were blonde; I hated blondes. They never failed to live up to their reputation for being complete idiots. Bleached or natural, a blonde was a blonde, and a blonde was stupid.

_If you asked me what those two things were the answer would be rather simple: killing and contracts. _

But even if they weren't blonde their chances of being with me were still zero, because blonde or not, they weren't even close to being my type. Not to mention, I never did go for the whole Ganguro look to begin with.

_This may or may not come as a surprise, but I, Sasuke Uchiha, am a contract killer. I've been one ever since I could make my hand into a fist._

The sign on the other side of the road had finally changed and so I made my way across the busy streets of the city.

_It was something I liked to do and it was also something I had to do. I did what I did for a lot of reasons, many of which were still unknown even to me._

**Konohagure was, like many things in my life, always changing. There were times when I would think back to when I was little, like now, and note how everything use to be so different. **

_Maybe I did it for me. Maybe I did it out of the folly that comes with being young. Maybe I did it just to do it. Maybe I did it out of sheer boredom. _

**This place hadn't always been the bustling city it is now. Konoha use to be a tiny village run mainly by 3 elders. It was a quiet place, with few people and only one of everything. One place to buy clothes. One place to hang out. One place to train. One place to get bread. One place to eat ramen. And even only one academy. One thing had always been enough.**

_Maybe I did it for my family, but I doubted that, since they all died years ago._

**But, somehow along the way, the things I'd grown accustomed to, were slowly starting to change. I hated change and I hated having to except change. **

_In the end, it was all just fire on paper._

**I hated the way things were now. **

_Just blood on the pavement._

**Everything had become so loud and annoying. People had become so loud and annoying. The quiet places where there use to be only one thing were now loud places with too much of everything. **

_Just water under the Bridge._

**Too much of one thing had become a bad thing.**

_My reasons shouldn't even have matter at this point. I've shed too much blood over the years to start thinking about my past motives now._

The long way to the academy was certainly becoming shorter, as time went. I hadn't realized it, but after what only felt like 15 minutes of walking, I found myself standing at the head of the bridge I needed to cross in order to get to the academy.

**Things were constantly changing. It was something I just couldn't help, but always hate. **

_I didn't need a reason for why I choose-and still choose-to make contracts with people. Nor did I need one to motivate me to keep killing the way I've always have. I am Sasuke Uchiha, a contract killer. And that was, in its own way, reason enough._

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's P.O.V<strong>

It wasn't long before I was standing at the centre of the bridge that I needed to cross. Hanabi's school may have already started, but the Academy wouldn't start until at least another 45 minutes.

I leaned against the support railings, which were lined across the sides of the bridges platform, and stared out at the river that glistened below it. The sun blazed in the sky and the water rippled ever so slightly; it made me feel at ease.

The Great _Naruto_ Bridge. The name and this place even, everything here had seemed so Naruto. The sun was as bright as his smile and stood out just as much as he had. The water flowed gently like his heart and seemed to have given off the same shade of blue his eyes had. It was silly, but even though he rejected my feelings all those years ago I just couldn't let go of the way I had seen him and felt about him. His smiles had still looked so warm and he was still kind, if not kinder than he'd always been.

For a moment I smiled a little, but it quickly turned into a frown. It was no secret that I had always felt happiest when I thought about Naruto, but today for some reason I didn't; I felt the exact opposite.

"_You're right Moegi-san. Freaks, like her would be better off dead."_

My sister's harsh words had subconsciously still lingered in my mind. "I wonder how many people in this city feel the same way she does."

It was true that I was disliked by many people. I dressed like a weirdo after all, so it was to be expected. But, even though I knew I was so disliked, the thought of other people, besides Hanabi, wanting me dead . . . . . had hurt.

**It was only after feeling this kind of hurting for the first time that I realized~~~I was suffocating. **

"I wonder if father feels the same way Hanabi does. Does he want me to die too?"

_It hurts._

"Naruto. I wonder if he thinks I should die, if I would be better off dying."

_It hurts._

"I wonder how many people are wishing for me to die right now."

_It hurts._

**Suffocating beneath my paper bag. Suffocating beneath reality. And suffocating beneath what only felt to be the feelings of others.**

I clenched my hands hard on the railings of the bridge 'til it felt like my finger bones would fracture under the pressure and then after a minute or two I stopped. "Pain only gives birth to more pain . . . right?" I felt an ache enter my body. "N-no! I don't want to feel pain anymore. I . . . I . . . I don't want to hurt!" I hoisted myself up onto the railing that lined the bridge and stood atop it, my entire body facing directly towards the water.

'If I jumped off, from this height, then I would die. I would die, but I wouldn't feel any pain. It wouldn't hurt. Nothing would. It wouldn't because the hurt, the uncertainty, everything, it would all vanish if I jumped. I would be dead and they would be happy and it wouldn't hurt and so I will be happy . . .?'

I looked down at the water below; it still glistened and rippled as it always had. 'That would be the case . . . but, only if I jumped.' I thought.

"Maybe I shou~"

"If you're going to jump then just do it already. Your really wasting my time you know~" It was only moments after hearing those words and feeling a hand being pressed firmly against my back, that I released I was falling. Plummeting into the river underneath the bridge.

**No. Suffocating wasn't the proper word for it. I was drowning. Yeah, that's it. I'm drowning.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's P.O.V<strong>

I started walking down the bridge a bit faster than normal. I hate this place. The sun shined to brightly here and the water that was situated below made the air reek of Mother Nature; it was sickening if I were to be frank.

But, I hadn't made it too far down the bridge before I saw someone, or something that caused me to stop.

It was girl, I think, with what looked like a brown paper bag over her head, leaning against the left railing of the bridge and talking to herself.

"I wonder if father feels the same way Hanabi does. Does he want me to die too? . . . . . Naruto. I wonder if he thinks I should die, if I would be better off dying . . . . . I wonder how many people are wishing for me to die right now."

Before I could completely sum up everything she was mumbling on about, she was already climbing up onto the bridge's railing.

'Naruto? . . . die? . . . Is she going to~?"

I stood in the same spot on the bridge for about 5 minutes watching her stand atop the railing and wondering what she was planning to do. But she just stood there, not moving, not doing anything really, except standing up there.

It was starting to really piss me off that she wasn't doing anything, or even trying to do anything, but just stand there and waste my time. And before I realized it my body was starting to move on its own, walking towards her and placing a hand-my hand-on her back.

"If you're going to jump, then just do it already." The words slipped pass my lips, like it was the most natural thing to say in this these kinds of situations "Your really wasting my time you know~" and to make matters worse my hand grew a mind of its own and pushed her.

Me being the type of person I am, I didn't even bother to reach out to catch her; I let her fall. I let her fall, watched her body plunge into the water, and then . . . I left. I left knowing that I had just shoved a tiny paper bag into a river.

"She's probably dead . . . _Fuck_."

* * *

><p>And there you have it. Confusing and wordy. Don't tell me because as you can see, I KNOW.<p>

I'm sorry if I don't update soon because there's a high chance my house might be this tornados next prey O_O And sorry if this wasn;t to your expectations, but I promise to try and fix it so that it is, when I get the chance to.

Please review! And pray that I won't get hit by this dreadful tornado. Bye-Bye!


End file.
